


Never Say Die

by misura



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: marvelites100, F/M, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets Darcy her iPod back. Allegedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Die

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _hero_

In a certain kind of light, and looked at while under the influence of a whole lot of shots of tequila, Clint might actually be sort of attractive in a dime-a-dozen, been-there-done-that-please-keep-the-lousy-t-shirt kind of way.

The expression of hopeless self-love that seems permanently stuck on his face somewhat ruins things, of course. It includes a particularly stupid and annoying grin. "Heard you were wanting this back." 

"My hero," Darcy says, with one of those sugary sweet smiles that should have sent anyone with half a brain either running for the hills or rushing to the bathroom to puke – Clint, being a special kind of idiot does neither, although his grin seems to get a little smugger.

Darcy'd actually like to introduce a certain part of his anatomy to her knee, but she's a civilized person (and Coulson's We Must All Get Along Here For the Greater Good speech was bad enough once, anyway; never let it be said Darcy can't take a hint. Unlike some people.)

She waits for the full ten seconds it takes him to put the iPod on the table in front of her until she tasers him.

(Jane, needless to say, is sympathetic, but not entirely understanding. "But Darce. He did get you an iPod.")

("He didn't get me _my_ iPod," Darcy says, and this is the absolute truth. Even Jane has to admit that much – heck, even _Steve_ , who's the only one in the bunch Darcy feels she might be actually scared of, if he wasn't so cute most of the time.)

(She just wonders when someone's going to catch on to the fact Coulson gave her back her iPod months ago, but is too busy being an inscrutable, enigmatic, secret agent kind of guy to share the story of his defeat with anyone else.)


End file.
